


New Year, New Club, New You.

by Keiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiara/pseuds/Keiara
Summary: Hermione was fuming that Ronald would think that he had the right to say such things and make such ultimatums. She made up her mind in that moment, it didn't matter if he forgave her. She was going to have actually let loose and have some fun.Hermione spent that night in turmoil digging through her closet. At two am she finally relented, she really didn't have anything to wear.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	New Year, New Club, New You.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. She-who-should-not-retcon herself JK Rowling does. She would not approve of my story line and that is ok by me. :)
> 
> Look I should start off by saying I am sorry if you like Ron, but I honestly feel like he is a walking red flag and not relationship material, in my opinion he is an abuser. 
> 
> That doesn't mean I don't see other characters in the same way I may just find it more appealing.
> 
> Please forgive me, I may have crossed lines with this fic. I do not have a beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> There are non-con triggers in this fic and I suggest you read with caution.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry sat round the breakfast table in Hermione's small apartment, it had become their routine since the war. They would all meet at Hermione's flat, she would greet them at the floo before cooking them pancakes and bacon every second Sunday. They talked about everything, well , everything but the war. 

The stack of pancakes had dwindled down while they chatted and the bacon was long since gone. 

The other three had fallen into a heated discussion over the last match the Chudley Canon's had played. Hermione had absent mindedly picked up the Yule issue of the Quibbler, she had just began to scan an article written by Luna about wrackspurts when Ginny squealed loudly from beside her. The Quibbler's front page announced the opening of a new club in Wizarding London. 

Ginny grabbed the paper from Hermione's hand pointing at the article of what appeared to be a flashy new club opening on New Year's eve. Ginny flipped quickly through the paper before landing on the article and beginning to read out loud. 

“A new club opens this New Year's Eve, according to the owner the club it is modelled after a select style of muggle club. The owner claims this will be a top rated club in no time, with its live shows and the top notch services, there will be no club that can compare.” 

Ginny slammed the paper down on the table her eyes beaming with excitement. 

“Harry,” Ginny tugged at his sleeve, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Can we go? We never go anywhere and I know you hate the attention when you get recognized but there will be drinking, maybe even dancing.” She leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made even his neck turn pink.

“Y-y-yes, yes, alright then as long as we have company.” Harry pointed looked at his two friends who hadn't been out in as long as himself. 

Hermione was trying to look anywhere but into Harry's eyes. She knew she would give in the moment he finally caught her eye, and he quickly did.

“Fine.” She said rolling her eyes. 

He grinned at her, his smile was infectious and she smiled back.

It wouldn't be that bad, she thought, a little drinking and a little dancing could be good. As long as no one took it too far. 

She kept her groan inward as she glanced across the table at Ron. While they remained the best of friends after their one and only kiss, she didn't relish the thought of a drunk Ron puffing up his own ego for the entire time they were out. 

Harry turned his gaze to Ron. 

“Okay mate, sounds like fun, yeah.” Ron said. 

Ginny began to squeal again, passing the paper back to Hermione, while she thanked them all for agreeing to a night out. 

Hermione found herself skimming the article Ginny had read when she realized it continued onto the next page. She frowned as she read which caused Harry's eyes to narrow. 

“What is it Hermione?” He asked ever suspicious since the war. 

“Oh Merlin,” she breathed before giving a fearful glance between her friends. 

“The opening night is open to all of age witches and wizards, the clubs nightly entertainment will be of an adult nature. A genuine burlesque show for our viewing pleasure. 

The owner has requested the witches and wizards attending follow a dress code while attending the club. Those who do not meet the clubs dress code will have their clothing transfigured into something appropriate or be asked to leave. 

The owner claims the club is even going to serve a large selection of muggle drinks and other muggle entertainment will be available for those interested in the VIP section of the club.” Hermione finished, after reading the address for the club to be. 

“I am out,” Ron stated with a finality that was rare for him. 

“You bloody know I hate wearing those monkey suits. Blimey burlesque, I am not one to watch a lady take her clothes off” He huffed before crossing his arms stubbornly after assuming that a suit and tie was the dress code for men.

“Unless your in gyno row.” Hermione mumbled under breath, remembering one of the many reasons they never made it past their first kiss.

Harry nodded and Ginny began to look disappointed. 

“Hermione?” Ginny's voice raised almost an octave in fear of her backing out too. 

“It's fine, Ginny. I am sure I have something that will be suitable. I can always transfigure something if I have to.” Hermione had begun to second guess her choice, a burlesque show in the wizarding world might encourage a different kind of attire than she was comfortable with, though it was commonly just the employees in muggle burlesque clubs that sport the kind of attire that made her blush. 

“Hold on,” Ron said, “What do you mean appropriate? What do they mean appropriate? What do you two think you will be wearing to this club?” The red had reached the tip of his ears before he finally toppled over the edge. 

“I don't think either of you should go if you are expected to wear those disgusting short dresses that expose all of your curves. You will look stupid and out of place. Do you really think either of you can pull off muggle fashion without looking like a hooker.” He spat.

“RONALD!” Ginny cast without thought. 

“I. AM. NOT. A. SLAG!” She screamed as bats flew out of his nose. “NEITHER. IS. HERMIONE!”

With bats still flying from his nose, he screamed at his sister and friends.

“None of you are going to this sin club! I forbid you from going. You can choose between you so called fun night out and me. I will not be seen with the likes that would entertain the idea of going to a club full of slags on display.” His tone had a final ring to it as he almost spat the words.

Hermione was quiet, Harry noted too quiet, he shrank as low in his chair as he thought he could without being noticed. 

Hermione rose from her spot at the table and vanished the remaining food. She waved her hand and the fire sprang to life. 

“Ronald, as I am a muggle. One who is not your girlfriend.”

She cast a charm that pulled his chair from the table with him still seated on it and with another wave of her hand his chair tipped forward forcing him to his feet.

“I believe.” She waved her hand and he was dragged across the room to her, and she jabbed him hard in the chest. 

“That I.” She jabbed him again and he was pushed closer to the fire. 

“can wear.” She pushed her finger into his chest hard again. 

“whatever I.” She reached for the floo powder and threw it into the fire.

“see fit!” She pushed him into the flames calling out the burrow at the last possible moment. 

Hermione was fuming that Ronald would think that he had the right to say such things and make such ultimatums. She made up her mind in that moment, it didn't matter if he forgave her. She was going to have actually let loose and have some fun. 

Ginny assured her that Ron would come around but Hermione had a feeling she had traded eight years of friendship for a night on the town. 

Hermione knew it should have bothered her more to possibly loose one of her best friends but the more she thought about it the more she was reminded of his constant tantrums. She decided that having a friend like Ron was like dealing with a petulant child, difficult at best and impossible at its worst. 

Hermione spent that night in turmoil digging through her closet. At two am she finally relented, she really didn't have anything to wear. 

\---------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()()()-----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny arrived a little before 4 pm to pick Hermione up to go shopping in Diagon alley. 

Ginny squealed as she saw some exquisitely decorated masks, she had dreamed of a masquerade ball with Harry since she had been to Yule with Neville. 

Madam Malkin's assistant beamed at Ginny. 

“These are new along with the dresses on the back wall. All are recommendations by the owner of the new club as appropriate attire. These are just a few of the designs, the masks are charmed to represent the wearer. Please try one on.” The girl gave Hermione a little wink. 

Ginny placed the mask on her face, the masked sparkled and she closed her eyes for a moment before wandering over to the mirror. The mask had arranged itself into to horses rearing back across her face. Each animal was made of gems that sparkled in the light. 

Harry's mask had a lovely stag that covered half his face like in the muggle play Phantom of the opera. 

Ginny gasped as Hermione's mask settled into a very feminine looking skull. 

Madam Malkin led them to the back. Showing Harry a select few shirts and trousers that would be suitable for the show. She quickly made her way back to Hermione and Ginny who stood mouths barely closing at the clothing on the ladies side of the wall of recommendations. 

Not phased the woman shifted past the two young ladies and began pulling things off the rack before giving them a sizing up before pulling a few more after that. The woman ushered them to the dressing rooms and began handing them outfits over the door. 

“Hermione, let me see!” Ginny called over the dressing room door, she was exasperated at Hermione who had refused to come out in even one outfit. 

“No!” Hermione cried out from behind the door. 

Ginny didn't wait for an invite then and she alohamora'd the lock before bursting into the dressing room with Hermione. 

The bushy haired witch had her hand over her outfit as she was clearly very uncomfortable with the amount of skin she was currently showing even to Ginny. 

Ginny didn't care about Hermione's comfort, she pried her hands away from her body and sized up the outfit before letting out a loud wolf whistle. 

“This isn't a dress Ginny!” Hermione said still mildly in shock that she had agreed to this. 

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized Ginny was dressed in a very see through pantsuit, its sweetheart neckline making Hermione wonder what magic held it up so that the important bits stayed covered. 

The madam brought over one more outfit which was even less that what Hermione was wearing now and she resigned herself to the outfit Ginny had cat called her in being the choice of the evening ahead.

Ginny changed and pulled the two pieces she really liked from the handful she had tried on before catching up to Hermione at the register. 

\-----------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()-------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Hermione waved her hand from her position on the chair, Ginny was perched in front of her mumbling spell and sloshing hair potion over her locks. 

“Come on in Harry. We are almost finished getting ready.” Hermione called, hearing a shuffling of feet and the closing of the door. 

“'Mione?” Ron's voice came softly from the entrance. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, but shrugged. 

“Yes, Ronald.” Hermione said tensing a bit.

“I came to apolo....” Ron said as he rounded the corner.

“Oh no, I came to apologize but it looks like I was right all along. Just a couple of slags going out to get fucked.” Ron was red. 

“Oh piss off Ron, you know Harry is coming with us. You aren't Dad, now shut up and shove off.” 

Ginny finished almost taking her frustration out on Hermione's hair. 

“Everyone is going to know you, there will be reports in the paper and mum is going to kill you when she finds out, well both of you actually she might just tell ol' Hermione here to shove off entirely.” He said smugly.

“It is a masquerade Ronald. They won't be able to see our faces.” Hermione scoffed at him. 

“Have you seen your hair? Everyone is going to know it is you, and Ginny, do I seriously have to remind you that you are a Weasley? You'll stand out like a sore thumb with your tell-tale locks. You will be all over the Prophet, I can see the headline now. Golden girl turns tricks along side The Holyhead prospect turned whore in Wizarding London's newest club. Go ahead, I will laugh so hard when you are exposed as the little whores you are to mum and dad.” 

The door to Hermione's flat opened and Ron quieted for a moment.

“Hey Ron.” Harry said as he shut the door, “didn't expect to see you here tonight. Changed your mind?” 

Harry was dressed in black slacks with a crisp white shirt, Hermione allowed herself a quick smile as she noted he was actually using cufflinks. 

“No! You're off your bloody wanker! I didn't change my mind. You lot are going to look ridiculous going into a club like this, do you even realize what people are going to think.” 

Ginny was done with Hermione's hair and she made a show of grumbling as she slipped off to the loo. When Ginny returned her hair was jet black and her freckles covered though her clothes remained the same.

“You're right Ron, you made your point and now I am going to make mine.”

Ginny crossed the room to Hermione and in a moment charmed her hair a lovely beach blonde. From there she charmed Harry's hair to a much lighter brown then followed with a covering charm over what was left of his scar. 

It was effective, none of them would be recognized as long as their masks remained on. 

“I am going Ron.” Ginny's voice was beginning to get louder with each word she said.  
Ron looked them up and down before turning in a huff, slamming the door on his way out.

“FINE.” Ron's venomous tone cut through any sound the door had produced. 

The three spent a moment in silence, Ginny mumbling something under her breath while Hermione began to once again reconsider what they were doing. 

“Well that went well.” Harry said with a bit of sparkle in his eye. 

“Is it really that taboo for us to go and enjoy this club? Burlesque shows are quite common for muggles.” Hermione said her hands creeping across her chest to cover her exposed skin. “Not that I have personally seen one.” 

“They don't often have dress codes but sometimes muggles get dressed up like this just to go to a movie.” 

“Don't worry 'Mione, not only will no one recognize us, and it isn't taboo at all. Ron is just being, well, Ron really.” Ginny said softly.

Another moment of silence passed between them before Harry pulled down his mask put out his arms for the ladies to take. The two girls dropped their masks over their faces and laced their arms through Harry's. They apparated to the now bustling entrance of the new club. They took their spot in line half cursing not being able to use Harry's fame to get inside. 

The line was moving fairly quickly and a man dressed much like Harry approached the group. 

“Hello folks, just checking attire and ages before you get to the club.” 

He smirked at Ginny in her red corset and black boy shorts that had see through stripes through them. The man nodded at Harry who gave a quick nod back before he turned to Hermione. 

She was wearing what she thought was a black corset top but as she had stepped into the lights she realized it had a green pearlesant to it and she swore under her breath. She wore a short black lace skirt that had almost a bustle in the back over some black ruffled panties, the skirt helped her feel a bit more covered. 

The man waved his wand and Hermione's skirt gathered at her thighs shrinking until a portion of her ruffled covered mound was exposed and her rear was almost left barely covered. Hermione let out a little squeak as she tried to stretch the little dress down again. 

The man turned and addressed Harry. “The first drink is required for entrance, front of the house is the bar, dancing and burlesque. Back of the house probably isn't for that one,” He pointed at Hermione with a smirk before appraising Ginny again, “all though this one here looks like she might eat you alive in there. The shows alone can make a man loose his self control. Enter the back with caution and a open mind.” 

The man moved on to the next group and Harry found Hermione looking at him with one of those looks on her face and it took all his strength not to cringe. 

“Why did he only address you?”

“Hermione, the wizarding world is still a little backwards sometimes.” Ginny said with a flat smile.

The group finally reached the entrance of the club where a large man stood with a tray of shot glasses filled with a shimmery pink fluid.

“Drinks are required for entry.” The man said dryly as he held out the tray. 

“What's in it?” Hermione said as she sniffed the cup as Ginny and Harry tipped theirs back without question. 

“Drinks are required for entry” The large brute of a man repeated. 

Hermione heard the crowd of people behind her begin to mumble something and with a look into Ginny's pleading eyes, she knocked the drink back and slipped inside the club passing over the age line at the door.

The bar greeted them along with quite a few tables at the entrance and a live band played at the front. The large stage took up all the space next to the band, where a group of very attractive men seemed to be setting up for something. 

Harry shoved a glass into Hermione's hand and she smiled the glass was warm and the golden liquid inside called to her, it would indeed make it easier to relax. 

“The next show is in fifteen minutes so if we want to dance?” He inclined his head to the dance floor and Ginny practically pulled him along while Hermione held back a moment before taking a long sip from her drink and allowing herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. 

The group danced happily, Hermione noticed those around them were rather getting rather close with their dance moves. Almost grinding each other on the dance floor. She was mesmerized by the sight and watching while allowed her body to let loose and move to the music. 

She and Ginny had made quite the show of their own on the dance floor before returning to their table and ordering a round of drinks settling in to watch the as the lights came up on the stage. 

Hermione sipped her drink relishing the heat as it flowed down her throat. It was her third and she was feeling quite elated while she watched the movements on the stage as the two dancers undulated, twining their bodies together erotically. 

It distressed her a little as she felt a flush rise up her chest to her cheeks, she glanced over but found both Ginny and Harry were missing from the table. She had decided they had snuck off for a romp in the loo. A loud slap pulled her attention back to the show. 

One of the dancers was bent over, hand over her O shaped mouth as the other dancer spanked her red. 

Hermione's breath had become slightly ragged at the sight and she fought to rain in her embarrassment, knowing the blush that had formed on her cheeks. 

She desperately tried to tear her eyes away from the show, which she noted was a step away from Burlesque but found the more she tried the more her eyes returned to the young woman with rosy red cheeks who was still bent over as the male dancer rolled his hips towards hers in a very provocative motion. 

The male dancer pushed pushed the female dancer down, forcing her face to the ground for a second thrust before using her hair to pull her to her feet. The two began to dance again, one full of touches and erotic movements that had caused her to unknowingly press her thighs together. 

She vaguely noticed a figure in black pants saunter by but she paid it no mind. 

She didn't even feel the man approach her from behind. A hand graced across her back pushing her hair gently to the side. She knew she should have pulled her wand and made a seen but all she could do was shiver in response as the goose pimples rose across her flesh. She tried to pretend that it wasn't the light callous combine with the perfect pressure of his fingers that made her gasp. 

A husky voice whispered in her ear. 

“You look lovely tonight, though I dare say I prefer your hair it's natural colour.” Her eyes widened. 

Someone knew. 

She held her breath trying not to react in a Hermione like way and forced herself to turn and face the man but there was no one there. She scanned the crowd but no one stood out. 

She began to search the dance floor from her seat for Harry and Ginny, she was was trying to find Ginny's corset as for some reason she couldn't remember what masks they had worn. She knew she needed Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't see them anywhere, and the longer she looked the less she remembered why she was looking. Her mind was fuzzy, she was feeling warm and still a little breathy from the show. Her eyes were trained on the dance floor when the voice returned to her ear. 

“If your looking for your companions they have slipped into the back.” His voice was so familiar yet in her hazed state she couldn't place it. 

Hermione turned sharply in her chair to see the same attire that most men wore in the club, though his mask appeared to be the masculine version of her own. 

“Would you like to be a brave little Gryffindor and let me show you the back or would you prefer to continue to pretend that you aren't aroused, I mean your curiosity of course. Like why for instance your two friends left you here sitting, alone, exposed to all these lecherous men.” Hermione desperately tried to place the voice behind the mask. 

Hermione nodded, she wanted to find Ginny, and Harry to ask if they were feeling the effects she was and there was something else though she could no longer remembered what. She was beginning to suspect she had been dosed with something, and she hoped seeing Harry or Ginny would trigger something for her so she could remember why she wanted them in the first place.

The man held out his hand and she reached up for it. The moment her skin contacted his her breath began to come in pants, the heat of it, the length of his fingers and the few rings that adored them left her a tad off balance. 

He caught her around her waist and pulled her close. Her legs buckled at the further contact and she sucked in a breath. His scent was intoxicating and when she caught herself leaning in, his chest reverberated in a light chuckle. Her mind was saying push away and her body was saying pull him closer.

“I suspected I had this effect on women, caught your balance yet princess?” He questioned with what she considered to be a smirk under his mask. 

She knew there was a blush across her cheeks and she could barely find words before the man released her and she squeaked that she was ok. 

His eyes cascaded over her body and she drew her knees together at the lustful look he shot her.  
“I think princess that you might regret agreeing to entering the back since the front of the house is already having such an effect on you.” He taunted her with his words and she found herself unable to decline. 

She still had her pride after all. She would not be taken down by back room and a tall stranger. 

“I'm .. fine...I'll be fine.” She said softly looking at the ground, there was something about the way this man's eyes roamed over her body that caused her insides to flutter. 

“There's a bit of the courage I have heard so much about. Can you take my hand again princess?” He questioned and she reached for him. 

This time she took a deep breath and tried to centre herself before taking his hand, and it worked. She still found his scent intoxicating but she managed to stay on her feet, even though her body felt like it was bathing in the heat from his hand. An image flashed into her mind as they passed the door leading to the mysterious back. 

The man had pushed her against the wall, forcefully splitting her legs apart as his mouth met hers roughly. 

Her insides clenched down eagerly looking for friction and she let out a bit of a moan.

The man turned to her, her eyes were closed and her hand was hovering near her face. He gently pushed her towards the wall, caging her in between his arms as he loomed closer to her sniffing the air gently between them. 

His eyes bore into hers and another thought of him kneeling in front of her devouring her core sent a flood of fluid into her knickers and she tried to desperately to look away from the man in front of her but her body wouldn't let her eyes leave his. 

He clicked his mouth at her and shook his head, “I want you to know.” He purred as he grabbed her jaw in time to stop her from finally looking away. 

Hermione's eyes went wide as she moaned at the rough treatment of her face.

“that I can smell your arousal Hermione.” Her name sounded like sin of his lips and she found her legs once again unwilling to hold her own weight.

She found in that moment she couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes and the soft sob that caught in her throat. He had humiliated her with his words, and she only found herself feeling worse as her knickers found themselves even damper at the notion. 

The man's pupils were blown wide as she dared look back up at him through misty eyes. 

His lips graced her ear and as he spoke her whole body shuttered. 

“I would like nothing more than to her all the sounds that smart little mouth of yours can make,” The man graced his thumb across her lip. 

Her breath hitched, and her heart fluttered. He let out a low chuckle before he released her from the wall. 

“but alas the next show starts in but a moment, and I do so enjoy watching.” He didn't specify the show leaving Hermione to wonder what exactly he would be watching. 

The man took a step back and offered her his hand once again before leading her the rest of the way down the hall. He pulled the door open for them and put his hand on the smile of her back as he guided them through the door.

Hermione's lips parted and her eyes darted from scene to scene while the heat of the man's hand rushed through her mid section. In each corner of the room was a woman tied in a different position some were suspended by more ropes and others were displayed on tables each with different toys in front of them. 

The large curtain at the front of the room parted and he ushered her to sit down a booth at the back.

“Here, this is the best view.” He gestured to the booth at the back allowing her a moment to move across the seat. He slid in next to her, allowing his leg to graze her own. 

She knew she was outright panting but she couldn't stop her reaction. Everywhere she looked there was something happening that shouldn't in a room with others. 

A man with light brown hair and a woman with black hair were busy toying a woman who was suspended from the ceiling. She was squirming, and begging for them to give her permission to cum. The pair were delighting in the denial but then allowed it but a moment later when the black haired woman stuffed two fingers in the suspended woman's pussy and roughly finger fucked her until she screamed her orgasm to the room. 

There was a woman with bright blonde hair in a strange feathered body suit on her knees lapping at the rather large member of a man she recognized as Blaise Zabini from school. The man grabbed the blonde by her hair and forced her down hard on his cock. She audibly gagged, tears ran down her face as saliva ran down her chin onto her breasts but still she was smiling up at him like he hung the moon and in that moment Hermione wanted that for herself. 

Hermione's mind was shrieking at her to run, when the curtain opened and the lights lit the stage directing her attention to a strange triangle shaped apparatus. She turned to the man next to her but he put his finger to his lips to shush her gesturing for her to turn her eyes back to the stage and unwillingly she did as requested. 

An scared looking girl was lead on stage who she soon realized was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she found her tongue dry. She was both thankful and horrified for George's find-you-always-drink-glass craze. She grabbed her glass and finished the contents before making sure to vanish the cup lest it continue to follow her. 

She took in every moment never letting her eyes wander from Pansy as they man who lead her on stage requested she bend over. Pansy paused looking out into the audience of people around her and the man responded by grabbing the girl around her neck and squeezing just a little. 

A round of applause rang through the room as the masked man squeezed until the girls knees buckled. Then pushed her against the apparatus, flipping her quickly before using a modified incarcerous.  
Pansy whined the moment she was strapped into place with her rear end up and face down. Tears and light sobs made their way from Pansy as the man turned the whole piece of equipment until her bottom was facing the crowd. The man made a show of pushing up the girls skirt and slowly pealed away her panties to reveal her to everyone in the room. 

He left her there as he paced the back wall which Hermione had just noticed was adorned with an assortment of paddles and whips. 

Hermione's mouth was open and her breaths were short as she watched the man select a flat paddle from the wall before slowing making his way back to the girl displayed on the stage. 

“This lovely young woman here saw fit to ignore me. I was generous but she didn't enjoy my displays. So now I have bought her and I instead now I put her on display for all of you.” The man's voice rang out across the hall and the audience clapped. 

The paddle crashed into the milky flesh of the girls backside and she let out a yelp followed by a sob. The man at the front repeated the motion and was met with the same response. However, the third strike caused a different sound to fall from Pansy's lips and Hermione's eyes darted to the man beside her. 

His eyes were black his iris lost behind the darkness of his pupils as he watched the helpless woman at the front squirm with every hit. Hermione's mind was rolling over the events of the evening, she wasn't sure she wanted to see more but she couldn't take her eyes off Pansy's red bottom and glistening lips. 

Hermione's legs rubbed together seeking more friction in her sensitive zones, she knew she needed contact and began to rub her hands up and down her thighs hard attempting to keep herself grounded. 

Pansy was panting and pleading at the front of the room, when the man once again addressed the watchers. 

“Should we continue or shall we change things up a bit or let her cum?” He questioned the audience. 

A voice came from the crowd. “Change is good!” 

The man at the front nodded and Pansy looked distraught. She was craning her head and neck to see what the man who claimed to be her owner was doing. 

A bottle appeared in his hand and he began to drip it over Pansy's rear entrance. The Slytherin girl screeched and squirmed until the man gave a hard whack before he put a firm hand on her tender backside ceasing her movements. 

The man poured more liquid over her rear and began to work his thumb around Pansy's little pucker hole. She was crying again but no one seemed to care, even Hermione was finding it difficult to worry about the girls obvious discomfort when all she wanted was to watch as the girl is taken forcefully.

Hermione gasped as her knickers were flooded again, her mind struggled at the puzzle of her bodies responses to the stimuli. Was it that she enjoyed what she was watching? She had a faint notion that she was supposed to be doing something but when the man at the front forced his thumb into Pansy's tight hole and the Slytherin girl's face screwed up in pain Hermione's body took full control and she could no longer look away. 

It was only moments before Pansy began to writhe and whine as the man brought his thumb in and out of her before moving his hand to his belt. He used the belt to turn the bed to stop his body from blocking the show. 

His cock was larger at the tip than at the base, though it was an impressive girth she decided the length left it appearing some how disproportional and slightly unappealing. 

Hermione licked her lips as the large tip forced its way inside Pansy's little arse. Pansy cried out but that only served to spur the man on and he sheathed himself in her completely before beginning a gruelling pace. 

The room watched as Pansy's cries turned into moans and tears streamed down her face all while her body tried to meet the man's violent thrusts. He thrust into her without mercy until his release and she screamed incoherently when he came. He pulled out and spun the girl to the audience before pulling her cheeks apart so the audience could watch the cum drip from her ass. Then he turned her so she could see the audience before pulling her by the hair up to his face saying something only for her.

Hermione watched Pansy's eyes catching the exact moment he broke her, the little lights that once danced in the Slytherin girl's eyes faded. Hermione's pupils blew wide and she sucked in a breath. 

She watched the girl on stage for a moment longer before a tinge of guilt crept across her fuzzy senses.  
Hermione's eyes left the stage to roam the crowd. Most were in compromising positions. She looked away when she caught sight of Ginny bouncing on Harry's cock while they sat facing the room. Ginny's legs were spread wide and she was rubbing her clit while Harry's cock slid in and out of her pussy. 

There was a shifting beside her and she felt as the man who had led her here stood moving slowly behind her. His hands reached her hair and began to move the curls across her shoulders once more before his finger slid over her shoulders grazing the edge of her collar bone. He applied a small amount of pressure to the base of her neck and rolled his thumbs making her core clench and a moan escaped her lips. 

“What do you see?” He asked allowing his breath to ghost across her skin. 

Hermione hummed before looking around the room again. 

“Skin.” She was all she could manage to whisper and he rewarded her with more pressure and rolling of his thumbs across the sensitive zones across her neck. 

Her eyes watched as the room's lights dimmed and a girl was lead on stage wearing a leash and nothing else, many heads in the room turned and Hermione quickly realized the girl was a veela.

The man holding the leash began taking bids after letting everyone know her wings were clipped and she knew her place. At the words the girl dropped to her knees and began unzipping his pants. He laughed lightly and pulled her away. 

“See how eager she is.” The man roared to the room and the bidding escalated.

Hermione watched until she noticed Harry shift Ginny so he too could bid on the leashed Veela. Ginny was clearly eyeing the girl with a wicked glint while still grinding on Harry while pinching a nipple and fingering her clit. 

Hermione shifted trying to look away from Harry, and the man who was rubbing her shoulder's hands dipped into the front of her corset cresting the tip of her breast. Her eyes closed, her head leaned back into the man's abdomen biting back a moan. 

She knew it was wrong to let this man's hands roam her even her shoulders and neck, but if she were honest with herself the sight of his hands alone caused her to have sinful thoughts. Turning her neck to one side trying to get a look at where Harry and Ginny had gone but it was no use they had disappeared into the crowd and the man took it her move as an invitation to run his warm hand up her neck causing her to shiver as he caressed her pulse point. 

Everything felt so good, she was felt like she was loosing herself.

The veela bidding was over and Hermione had missed who had won. The girl was lead to the centre stage and her leash was magic'd to the ceiling above leaving her toes barely on the ground. The girl struggled while he bound her hands behind her. He told her to spread her legs, she sobbed but she opened her legs and the leash gave her enough slack to breath semi-comfortably. 

Hermione's mouth fell open when Ginny walked on stage, Harry followed in the background trailing his hand along the wall with the whips. He selected one and began to circle both Ginny and the veela. Ginny gave a wicked smirk and pulled the veela labia apart exposing her clit and the entrance to her moist channel to Harry. Harry moved swiftly cracking the whip with a skill Hermione hadn't known that he possessed. She watch the tip bite into the witches channel leaving the beginnings of a welt. Ginny moved behind the veela girl and pulled her labia apart for Harry once again. This time pinching the veela girls nipple hard her with her other hand at the same moment Harry allowed the whip to connect.

The Veela screamed and writhed with every crack of the whip and pinch of her nipples. Hermione could see the outline of Harry through his trousers, she couldn't help but note that he was larger than she expected. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the show through hooded eyes as large hands continued to caress and massage her exposed upper chest. 

The sensations of his hands on Hermione's skin had become overwhelming, her eyes screwed shut and she arched into his touch allowing his fingertips to grace her sensitive nipples. Her eyes shot open, as a low growl ripped from the his chest. She was ripped from her chair, he pulled her over his lap and then pointed pushed her body down onto his leg. 

Hermione tried to squirm away but she was no physical match for his strength. The heat from the contact caused her whole body to tingle. Her body began to rock slowly on his leg, while her brain screamed that she needed to stop. 

Instead she glanced backward straight into the man's molten steel eyes while he hoisted her by her bottom further up his lap until her core made contact with his hardened length. Her whole body jolted at the contact, and soft whimper fell from her lips while she shivered at the new sensation.

His member dug into her core and she cried out before covering her mouth, she was not the only vocal witch in the room and she counted herself lucky no one garnered it much attention. 

Hermione opened her mouth to ask him to stop as his hands roamed over her body.

“I .. I don't...” she started and his dark eyes bore into hers before looking over pointedly at the chair she had previously been sitting in. 

“tsk tsk, Don't say it if you don't mean it, love.” The familiar voice came from behind the mask as he pulled her face to see what he saw.

Once again Hermione found herself whimpering and was mortified, her chair was so dark with her juices it looked like she had poured her drink on it. 

“Oh gods... No.” She whispered trying to cover her mouth, when once again her body betrayed her and she gushed a little more.

Merlin, why did her body continuously betray her mind.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, Hermione couldn't bare to open them. She felt as he easily turned her to face him, forcing her thighs apart so she could straddle him but even as he ground up into her she refused to open her eyes. Her body was humming and her clit throbbing as it once again moved of its own accord, creating friction where she needed it. 

The man growled low in her ear causing more liquid to seep from her core, and she opened her eyes as his hand massaged up her thighs to their apex brushing lightly across her sex, her body bucked in response and she mewled.

His hands played her body until his member was like a rock under her core, he rocking had created enough slick that there was a hint of penetration through her clothes. Her eyes rolled back when he snapped his hips into hers and it caused reality to set in for a moment. 

She clawed and pushed at the man whose lap she was sitting in, she struggled to get the words to form on her lips. 

“Nnnnn.... I'm mm a” He bucked into her again and her words were strangely off by the throaty moan she couldn't bite back. 

She needed something.. she wanted... something more as if the man read her mind he grabbed her by her bottom with her legs wrapped around him, he carried her to a doorway she didn't remember seeing on their way in. He flung the door open and stepped inside tossing her on the bed, before silencing the room, the doors charmed locks clicked into place like a time bomb ticking slowly to zero.

She was backing up the bed when she hit the wall, he shed his shirt before stalking towards her like a predator towards its prey. Her body ached to be touched but now fear had also crept its way across her skin. He crawled across the lavish covers eyed black his pupils were blown so wide his iris' were entirely covered. 

He reached out and grabbing her ankle tightly pulling her roughly toward him, she squirmed away but he grabbed hold of the waist band of her ruffled panties. She froze for a moment, looking much to innocently at him, she prayed he stopped.

In a flash he triumphantly held her panties in his hand before rolling them and giving them a light squeeze. 

“You are sopping wet young lady.” He said in a pleased voice.

With a wave of his hand Hermione hands were quickly bound to the wall behind her, she shook fear laced with excitement. He moved slowly towards her and gently removed her mask before removing the charm on her hair.

“There's my pretty girl.” He whispered. 

She was looking at his chest and her breathing increased ten fold as her eyes traced the faint lines of a large scar across it. She began pulling at the bindings on her wrist something in her foggy brain was telling her this was bad but the bonds responded by getting tighter.

Her legs suddenly were snapped apart, she hadn't even noticed the bindings touch her ankles and she cried out in surprise.

She began to sniffle and real tears formed in her eyes while he slowly pulled the mask away revealed his defined features. 

“No please no, I ca...Nnnnnt” The words came out breathy and lost as he ran his finger up her slit.

“What's the matter princess? Cat got your tongue?” He chuckled before he buried his face in between her legs.

He lapped up her centre before parting her folds so he could use the flat of his tongue on her sensitive bud causing her to pull at the bindings while crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Oh gods!” Hermione screamed the warmth of his tongue after being on edge for so long she could do nothing but feel every thing all at once. 

He began to trace her folds with his fingertip gathering the moisture there before he dipped his finger into her heated core. 

Her body clenched down, she couldn't move as his finger entered her, she was both wanton enough to try grind on his finger while still lucid enough to cry about it. Her mind was certain she didn't want this but her treacherous body responded to his touch

He pushed his finger into her tight core, while he sucked her clit into his mouth with force. Stars burst behind her eyes, and her walls clenched down on his finger keeping it deep inside her.

She screamed his named and it echoed back to her only making her sob with further humiliation.  
He tried to add a second finger but she was so tight it was difficult even after an orgasm. He inched it in and began gently pumping his fingers in and out. Slightly scissoring them to stretch her just a little.

“Please.” She whimpered.

“Please what?” He mocked her. 

“Sto...” She tried but he pushed his fingers in deeper when she tried to respond, he body bucked wildly at the sensation of being so full. 

His eyebrow shot up, “Now, now, I can tell you are enjoying yourself. So tell me princess what's the problem?”

“Vir...”She tried again but he took up a relentless pace of pumping his fingers in and out while massaging the folds around her swollen clit.

“Oh? Something you want to say, ah...I know little one, you want to return the favour. Don't you” He said as he gave her a sneer before pulling he fingers harshly from her and licking them clean. 

She was shaking her head and pleading softly with him for something though she could never say what she wanted. He pulled at her and her bindings pulled back a little cutting into her wrists causing her to sputter in pain. More tears slid down her face as he pulled her to his still covered lower half.

“Like you mean it.” He said as he pushed her face into his erection. 

He left one hand on the back of her head as he unbuckled his belt and undid the button on his trousers. He slid the zipper down before pulling his length from his silky boxers, the head was almost purple and a droplet of precum had formed at its tip. 

“Open” Her body once again complied, opening her mouth and leaning forward her bindings relaxing giving only a small amount of the slack she needed. 

He shoved he cock hard into the back of her throat causing her to gag, tears glistening in her eyes she tried to look at him but he just pushed her down hard. She tried sucking, rolling her tongue, going as deep as she could but nothing seemed to satisfy him. 

He pulled her off him and pushed her face into the bed. He held her facing him his hand tangled pulling at her hair. Her thoughts were wild, her body tensed as he slammed himself back into her mouth. She was crying freely, making it harder and harder to breath as he forced himself further into her throat with each thrust. 

He pushed his fingers back inside her aching core as he continued to ride her face. His cock bottomed out at the back of her throat but she had learned and relaxed her throat swallowing around his cock as she let out another small sob. 

His hand pulled her head back from his cock and his eyes sparkled with something she couldn't place. He smeared her mascara lined cheek further with a rough swipe of his thumb with a cheeky smirk pasted on his face. 

“This,” he gestured at her tear streaked and saliva covered chin, “I want this, I want to see you like this everyday.” 

The words felt sweet for a moment before he forced her back down guiding himself back between her lips before ramming himself down her throat. She gagged again and spit dripped from her tear filled face onto the covers. 

He slammed in again hard holding her there, she choked on him slamming her hands into his thighs trying to pull herself away to get the air she desperately craved. He held her in place while she whimpered and sputtered around his cock. 

She was thrashing wildly at his chest when he growled out, “I need you to look at me Hermione.” 

Fear more than anything forced her to look up at his eyes. His face had a light pink to it as he gazed down at her through hooded eyes. The moment their eyes connected he could almost her her fearful pleading it caused him to spasm, coming with brute force down her throat. She began to sputter as he pulled himself from her lips but he covered her mouth and nose with his broom calloused hand still dripping with her own juices.

“Swallow.” He commanded, she glared at him but found it was swallow or quickly suffocate as she hadn't had time to catch her breath, she finally swallowed and a devilish grin spread across his face and he removed his hand from her mouth. 

Hermione caught her breath and tried to wipe her face clean of the mascara and spit when he caught her arm.

“No point love,” He stated with a smirk, “I don't think I am done making you cry yet.” 

She couldn't fight the tears as she soaked the sheets with her response to his words. 

“Please, why is this happening.” She whimpered as the straps pulled her arms and legs toward the bed frame almost painfully. 

His fingers were inside her again and she was panting as his thumb began to roll gently over her clit. 

“Little one, you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. You can tell yourself you were dosed all you want. All our door drink does is push down the need to judge others and slightly dampens your inhibitions meaning you won't do things you don't want to do.”

“No, please, I can't not another.” Hermione whimpered as her body shuddered through another orgasm, her mind finally drifted pleasantly away and her body relaxed. 

Though she remained adamant in her mind that she did not want to be enjoying this, her body reminded her time and time again that she was. Hermione felt as her head roll to the side as she let her tears slide down her cheek. 

She felt something soft and warm prodding her entrance, her eye locked onto his member as he gently pushed himself an inch or so inside.

Hermione winced and gasped as she struggled against her bonds. 

“I'm a virgin.” She found her voice as he bottomed out inside her.

“Not anymore, Princess.” He chuckled in her ear before rocking his hips back, almost pulling out of her completely before slamming himself back in. 

“Merlin's beard your so bloody tight, your so soft, your doing so well.” He spoke softly in her ear in such contrast with his physical motions it set her stomach a flutter.

Hermione's head tossed from side to side as he held her down by her hips, she was sure bruises were already forming where his finger dug into her skin. The ropes kept her open for him to access no matter how hard she fought to stop him from spearing himself into her. With a flick of two fingers the ropes on her legs gave her slack and he grabbed her ankles and pulled them over his shoulder's while continuing he relentless rhythm.

The way he was pulling out of her drug his tip along the spongy tissue of her walls and she cried out, she could no longer hold back the moans and gasps that left her lips with every thrust. The build was intense, the damn waters were rising almost ready to burst. 

His hands buried itself in her hair before pulling her head back so he could kiss her hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she responded more eagerly than she wanted to. He trailed kisses down to her breasts before biting her nipple. She yelped and clenched around him making his next thrust push deeper into her tissues, Hermione's eyes rolled back as did her head. 

His hand left her hair, pinching her nipple for a moment before slipping between their connected points caressing her abused button. She cried out as he slid his finger up the side of her clit and down the other before gracing the very tip of her little bud.

“Cum for me witch.” He punctuated the last word with a thrust across her sensitive tissues, pushing his finger into her nub with his body thrusting and pulling back hard. 

She shook as her mouth dropped opened and she arched her back while he took in every moment, thrusting gently up into the spongy tissue and back across as her walls clenched down around him.

Her skin developed goose bumps as he continued to thrust into her, something that had been coiling snapped letting the damn break. 

“Oh gods Draco, please.” She whimpered while her walls clamped down mercilessly on his cock.

His thrust quickly became erratic and he growled his release with one last deep thrust within her. He stayed there a moment until he softened. He let out an audible groan as he slid out of her, he pulled on his boxers and paused to look her over, one more time.

“Fucking hell.” He cursed as his eyes roamed her tear streaked face, and her bruised body and bitten breasts before coming to rest on the fluid that dripped from her glistening lips. 

He vanished the bonds on her ankles before running his thumbs up the centre of her feet before rubbing gently at her ankles where her bonds had been. When he was satisfied he vanished the bonds on her wrists before moving in behind her and pulling her to his chest. 

She didn't pull away, she couldn't if she had wanted to, her body and her mind were spent.

Draco rubbed each of her wrists gently as he kissed her neck sweetly. 

“You did so well. I am so proud of you.” He said pulled a curl from out of her face. 

“You were such a good girl for me.” He purred in her ear.

He congerred a plate of grapes and strawberries of which he fed her most and ate only a few. She had curled into his body heat and was beginning to drift off while he stroked her hair continuing to praise her. He turned her head towards him and kissed her deeply and with a longing that set her skin on fire and her heart a flutter.

“Happy New Year, Hermione.” He whispered in her ear. 

\--------------------------------------------------()()()()()()()-----------------------------------------------------------

It was late when she woke up in her bed still dressed in the clothes she had gone out in, Ginny calling out to her while lightly rapping gently on her flat door. 

“Where were you yesterday?” Ginny called softly as she entered the flat. 

Ginny pushed the door to Hermione's bedroom open, her eyes going wide as she took in Hermione's appearance.

“Hermione?” Ginny let out a little cough. “Harry and I waited for you until half past eleven before we gave up on the club.” 

Hermione shot up from her place on her bed, eyes wide as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Groaning at the pain of her throbbing head and other tender parts she ought not to have put pressure on.  
Hermione winced as she glance up at Ginny with a questioning look.

“Well if you two hadn't left me in the club after buying the veela girl, I probably wouldn't be feeling like this.” Hermione groaned.

“Hermione.” Ginny was looking at her very seriously now. “We sent you an owl remember, at half past eleven. We said we couldn't wait for you to wrangle your hair any longer. You know Harry and I didn't go to the club last night, right Hermione?”

“What are you talking about Gin?” 

There was a silence that spread between them. 

“Please Gin, tell me you came and did my hair last night and we all went out together.” 

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and they began to fall freely down her cheeks. 

Memories from the night before flashed through her mind. She had been so interested in the club that she hadn't noticed. Her mind wandered and she realized she had ignored some terribly important things. 

The moment first moment that flashed up in her memory, she and Ginny were getting ready to go when Ron stormed in and burst. 

Ginny had agreed that Ron was right to his face. She never did that she might agree after he left but on principle she never agreed with Ron. 

Ginny watch Hermione's makeup smeared face, change from curious to horrified as she put puzzle pieces together in her mind. 

Another memory of Harry Potter coming in with cuff links on. She should have questioned that sooner, she shook her head but quickly regretted the motion as her head throbbed from drinking the night before. Had the idea of the club put her in such a head space that she ignored these obvious signs?

She glanced around the room trying to look anywhere but at Ginny, she noticed the pep up and glass of water next to her bed. She consumed both thanking Ginny who just gave her the eyebrow in response.

The fog lifted from her mind and she picked out another couple of moments she should have questioned further. 

The man at the club only talking to Harry and Harry suddenly knowing when the next show would start after coming back with drinks. 

Hermione chided herself as she remembered the final kicker, her “friends” leaving her alone in the new club to the eyes of the lecherous men in the room. 

The thought caused the memories of other things to flood through her mind, she squeaked as fluid leaked from her core at the thought alone.

“You ok 'Mione?” Ginny still spoke softly knowing something had happened to her friend the night previous though she was still unclear on what.

“No. Well yeah. I think. Ginny, I think I have to accept myself for who I am to be ok, and honestly I don't know if you or Harry are going to like it.” 

It was almost time for the evenings show, the club was packed bodies gyrating on the dance floor. Hermione rose from her seat pulling at the ginger girls arm beside her, while the dark haired man with them rose from his seat running his hands nervously through his hair. 

“We can leave if you want but it is a new year for new adventures.” She nudged her friends elbow as she linked arms with both of them leading them into the back.”

“Here,” She gestured to the booth in the back. “This is the best view.” 

Her voice echoed his own in her mind, as the three friends squeezed in next to each other. 

She gasped as long fingers wound through her hair pulling it back forcing her head back teasing her with a kiss from behind.

Harry's mouth dropped open, and when a masked Malfoy released her hair summoned a chair before pulling Hermione from the booth into his lap.

Ginny looked like she wanted to say something and Harry couldn't close his mouth. 

Hermione looked up at them through hooded eyes, and a smile spread across her face as she leaned back into Draco's touches.

He pulled gently at her thighs as he kissed her neck and she spread them leaning against his chest as she did. Harry and Ginny watched silently as Malfoy's hands roamed Hermione's body.

“Their watching.” He nodded to her friends, with his cock pressed into her backside and his voice husky in her ear. 

“Happy New Year.” She spoke meekly almost to no one, before she hummed nodding in response to his words arching further into his touch.


End file.
